


【羊铁】我好像被包养了？④

by YWes



Category: NCT, NCT王道, 刘扬扬 - Fandom, 威神V, 羊铁, 肖俊 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 07:22:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21442405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YWes/pseuds/YWes
Kudos: 7





	【羊铁】我好像被包养了？④

黄冠亨赶到的时候正好看见那个新人演员扶着已经开始说胡话的肖俊从电梯里出来。那人似乎是有些诧异，但很快就恢复了那个迷人的微笑：“前辈怎么在这儿？”

假惺惺。黄冠亨揉揉自己的脸蛋露出一个商业微笑，熟练地搂过肖俊的腰拉进自己的怀里确认人没事后抬头看着那个新人演员说：“柳演员，我想这份头条新闻是你安排人拍摄的吧？”

柳演员歪着脑袋，一副天真无邪的模样看着黄冠亨说：“前辈在说什么？我不过是扶着肖前辈进房间休息而已……”

“我想知道我的男朋友为什么需要你来管了？”黄冠亨抱着肖俊说的脸不红心不跳，倒是怀里的人不老实的动弹，嘴唇上下开合念着谁的名字。

柳演员像是收到了什么冲击一样的后退了好几步，瞳孔地震。黄冠亨想着做戏就要做全套，低头在肖俊耳边说了什么，抱着人往自己房里去。

夜晚十点，肖俊迷迷糊糊的翻了个身，睁开眼睛愣了好久理智才从九霄云外回到了他的大脑里。他貌似是记得自己和导演组的人喝了几杯酒，然后又被一个新人扶上了楼……

……我不会失身了吧？肖俊低头看看自己身上穿得整整齐齐的衣服，想了想，排除掉这个可能性之后决定下床拿手机点个外卖吃。

“你在干什么？”

这还没有拿到手机呢，肖俊就意外的听到了刘扬扬的声音。扭过头去看就看见平时黏在自己身上撒娇的小孩现在冷着脸盯着他看，还穿的格外正式。

内心有点不好预感的肖俊咽口口水，说了句：“你怎么来了……”

“我怎么来了？要不是冠亨哥来的及时哥你现在还不知道被人怎样对待，知道自己酒量不好还非要喝，”刘扬扬气的不行，走过去一把把肖俊扯到床上摁着：“之前不是答应我我不在的时候不能喝酒的吗？哥，你骗我？”

说句老实话，肖俊是想反驳的。他被刘扬扬压制住的一瞬间脑袋开始当机，最后嘴唇上柔软的触觉和黑色领带在他脸上摩擦的时候完全报废。

刘扬扬是怎么喜欢上肖俊的？大概是那年咖啡厅里的一见钟情，或者电视上的一个微笑，捡到他钱包时候的温柔语气。

时间正确地点正确，有时候爱上一个陌生人并不可怕，要相信丘比特永远都是对的。

晚上十点的酒店窗外月光撒进没拉上窗帘的房间里，冷冷清清的，躺在床上的两个人忘我的接吻。肖俊的嘴唇被身上的男人咬的红肿不堪，舌头被揪住不放，耳边都是急促的呼吸声。

能真正拥有身下哥哥的刘扬扬异常的兴奋，第一次接吻掌握不好力度只能在停下来呼吸的时候小心翼翼的舔掉不小心咬出来的血液，鼻尖蹭着他哥的脸颊寻求着安稳。

“哥……我很生气。”

肖俊有些无措，张嘴想说什么。刘扬扬冲他笑笑，把脸埋在他哥的脖颈里轻轻地啄吻。

“原谅我吧哥……我很生气也很难过……就这一次好吗？”

虽说一直被别人评论说是什么小白脸被XXX包养或者是靠着XXX的关系上位，但肖俊不过就是个喜欢打游戏吃抹茶蛋糕的宅男。

上次和同学一起看了一场情色电影，肖俊全程抱着抱枕冷漠脸，甚至问了他同学能不能换部看。

身上扣的紧紧的扣子被一颗一颗的解开，再轻柔的被抱起来褪下身上的衣物。肖俊羞的不行，不敢抬头看刘扬扬此时的眼神。向来都是体谅他的年上哥哥的刘扬扬仰着脑袋与他接吻，手指捏住他胸口因为接触到冷空气而挺立起来的红果慢悠悠的揉捏。

从来都没有想过男人的胸口会产生什么快感的肖俊被突如其来的快意刺激到神经系统，一声呻吟不自觉的从唇齿之间泄露出来。

没有错过肖俊反应的刘扬扬露出一个开心的笑容，再亲了一口肖俊红艳艳的唇后伸出舌头低头吸奶似的安抚失去了手指触碰的红果。

闲着的手指无聊的在肖俊的后背划拉，沿着漂亮的背脊划到尾椎骨那儿不再往下只停在那儿来回移动。

肖俊被他摸的觉得全身上下都痒的不行，睁着一双迷蒙的眼睛不爽的扭动身体。

“哥很着急吗？”刘扬扬摁住肖俊的腰不让他再乱动，他哥的牛仔裤还没脱掉，磨的他大腿间的东西发胀，挺难受的。

“你要做就快点做，磨磨唧唧的烦死了……”肖俊不满的嘀咕，长长的眼睫毛像一只黑色的蝴蝶翅膀不停的扇动看得刘扬扬心痒的不行。

他哥到底知不知道自己现在的这个样子是有多勾人？

牛仔裤是在把肖俊摁在床上的时候脱掉扔到酒店的地毯上去的，还有他哥今天穿着的灰色内裤，正挂在他的脚踝上要掉不掉。

本着要好好照顾他哥的小心思，刘扬扬最先伸手抚弄他哥腿间挺立起来的小东西，再附身去堵住肖俊的嘴巴。

自己都没怎么弄过的肖俊被刘扬扬握住的时候发出享受的颤音，手指抓住枕着脑袋的枕头试图分担一点身体接收过多的快感。

等他哥释放完软趴趴的瘫在床上喘气的时候，刘扬扬下床在床头柜的抽屉那儿翻着什么。爽完了的肖俊闭上眼睛刚想睡觉，刘扬扬的手指就伸过来了。

“哥你好过分哦，只顾着自己？”

“你干嘛……我好困……”

“乖啦哥，帮我舔一下。”

习惯于宠爱这个喜欢和自己撒娇的弟弟的肖俊模糊着意识，张开嘴含住刘扬扬伸过来的干净手指，舌头将整根手指都糊上自己的唾液。

从他哥的嘴巴里抽回自己手指的刘扬扬舔舔因为缺水而干裂的唇，就着带有他哥唾液的润滑伸手指进入那条秘密的小道里。

第一次就自暴自弃的给了刘扬扬的肖俊这时候还感觉挺好挺舒服的，等到第二根第三根手指进入穴口里开发的时候他才开始感到害怕。

“不用害怕哦哥，不会疼的。”刘扬扬送上自己的唇，安抚住肖俊不安的心，手指缓慢而持续不断的开发肖俊的身体内部。

或许是刘扬扬的吻真的有点用途，总之肖俊试着放松自己的身体闭眼享受他给自己的服务。肠肉经过不断的开发学会了迎合，大口大口的啃咬手指直到穴口自动记忆成手指骨节的形状。

手指带给他的快感总是有个最大限度的。肖俊被玩的整个人都透着淡淡的粉色，黑色的蝴蝶翅膀被泪水打湿，黏糊成一块一块的。

身体深处叫嚣着不够，渴望刘扬扬的进入欲求不满的穴口里把他填满，喂饱还吃不够的肠肉。

“扬扬……啊……”

“我知道的哥，再等一下下哦。”

爱怜的吻过肖俊的粉红的脸颊、圆乎的鼻尖，又低头在他不常被人看到的后颈地方啃出一个深红色的吻痕笑着说：“给哥盖章了，是我一个的哦？”

“是，是你的，快一点……”

夜色撩人。

从青岛拍完节目回家后的肖俊尴尬的不行，躲了刘扬扬好几天。最后还是被人抓住扯进公司的茶水间里，壁咚在墙上。

“刘扬扬你做什么！这是在公司！”肖俊慌得一匹，眼睛乱看眼神乱飘，嘴巴里嘀嘀咕咕不知道在说一些什么乱七八糟的话。

悄咪咪的低头吻住他哥喋喋不休的嘴巴，亲昵的蹭蹭肖俊的脸颊的刘扬扬委屈的说：“哥不是已经答应当我男朋友了吗，哥难道是那种吃了人就跑的负……”

“我知道了我知道了！！！”

如果现在在说起肖俊被包养这回事的话，那确实是有这回事。不过不是他有意勾引，是公司老总送货上门。

ED


End file.
